


error bar

by Setheris



Series: Fragmented [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setheris/pseuds/Setheris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Moxxi and Axton have a chat about Zer0's latest mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	error bar

"He met who?!" Axton asked incredulously, spilling his drink as he towered over the annoyed bar owner.

  
"Calm your tits, sweetcheeks. First you're going to clean up your mess, then you're going to sit your sweet ass down and I'll tell you everything I could get out of our resident poetry king." Mad Moxxi tossed him a rag and prepared another drink.

  
Grumbling, he wiped his spillage away and sat down. Eagerly waiting for her to finish up.

  
"Well, that was fast. Here, your drink." She handed him a new scotch.

  
"Thanks, Moxxi. Now tell me, please!"

  
"So, Haiku-boy apparently met someone during one of his solo missions. You know the asshole Bossanova? He owed me big, Zer0 took care of it. That was a few weeks ago."

  
The ex-military man took a sip and nodded tensely. He wanted to tell her to skip over unnecessary parts, but he knew, that the vixen in front of him would not tolerate him being rude.

  
"Came back just yesterday, you know him, Zer0 comes and goes as he pleases. Long story short, I asked him, if he found anything interesting on his travels." Moxxi then watched him slyly from the side. "Said, he saved some baby-faced cutie from getting wrecked by bandits. Babyface fanboyed all over Zer0's antics. Zer0 said, he had only one real arm.... and an _EchoEye_ with a port on the left side of his forehead."

  
Axton swallowed. _You don't know, it could be anyone. Anyone._

  
"Uh, how old did he look, what is his hair colour? Oh wait, what is even his name?" he asked. "Is he safe?!"

  
Moxxi sighed. She never saw the commando this nervous, he hardly touched his drink and he was looking at her with puppy eyes. _Damn it._

  
"Look, I know that you're excited and all, but Zer0 didn't exactly stay to chat with him. He always likes to be mysterious and shit, at any given opportunity. So, Zer0 simply left."

  
Disappointed, Axton looked at his drink and swirled the remains and then gulped it down in one go.

  
"What are the chances, right? It couldn't have been him. Here on Pandora, impossible."

  
He stood up and went to turn to the exit, when he was stopped by a slender hand that gripped his shoulder surprisingly tight. Axton almost winced when he saw her eyes narrowing.

  
"Don't go all 'kicked puppy' on me. I'm normally not one to get involved in my patrons business, but you're lucky I like you and more importantly, I'm bored out of my mind here." She clenched her hand that was holding him.

  
"I'll help you, sugar. Don't ya worry. And a word of advice from Mommy Moxxi: If there is even a slight chance, that it _is_ him, then you better _fucking_ seize it or you'll regret it the rest of your life. You have a track now, no deviations allowed. "

  
With a feral grin, Moxxi abruptly released him and walked to her special slot-machine.

  
"Come on, _Big Daddy_. We got a puppy to find."

  
She pulled the lever and Axton followed.


End file.
